Patience is a Virtue
by kyouko68
Summary: When Greece finally gets to be in a relationship with Japan he must be deprive of one of his two favorite things. Can Japan get him to wait for very long? Giripan and mentions of other pairings
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, guess what? A new story! Yes, I am a horrible human being and I'm going to hell, but it's all worth it for this new fic! It's my first Giripan fic so I hope you like it! It starts out with Greece's point of view!**

**Warnings: MalexMale romance! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: My Love

I hummed happily to myself as I neatly made my bed with care. I efficiently tucked the bed sheets ever so carefully and fluffed the pillows until they were perfect. I usually didn't care what my bed looked like for I could sleep anywhere. But not today. Today, Japan was coming over for lunch and I was more than ready.

I have decided that I will confess my feelings towards him after all the time we've spent together. _And not with Turkey._ I added silently. I have wanted Japan for as long as I could remember. I've literally dreamed of the day when I could finally get him in my bed. His bashfulness made me want him even more at times.

Today, I was sure that when I tell him how I really feel, it will lead to some sexy times for sure. I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I made sure that there was a full bottle of lube conveniently placed on my nightstand and even a few toys in the drawer in case I feel like being a bit adventurous.

I felt the cat pelts brush passed my ankles. I picked up one of them and carried him to the living room. While I wait for Japan to arrive, I might as well spend some more time with the kitties. I made myself comfortable on my couch and waited for five or six cats to lie next to me and join me in a nap. This was basically my morning, noon and night schedule.

I took a quick nap until I was pleasantly awakened by the doorbell. Japan was here at last! I could almost feel his legs wrapped around my waist and his voice begging for my touch. I shouldn't get ahead of myself otherwise I might get a hard on too early.

"Japan, you're here." I greeted as I opened the door.

"Kounichiwa, Greece-san. I may I come in?" Japan said with his usual polite demeanor. When I let him in I noticed he was carrying something. "I brought salted sashimi and decorative onigiri with pickled plums inside. I also have some really good soba noodles you should try."

"Sounds delicious." I said. Japan's food was always good. I'd never pass up a chance at eating. This is also a good start on what I'm planning later. We sat down and ate at my dining room table.

"Try this with the noodles. And this ads a little spice to it. But if it's too much spice, dip it in this." Japan directed. I couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable he was being. He was literally feeding me with his own hands.

"You know, Japan. If I didn't know any better, I'd be sure that you're trying to fatten me up." I said.

"Oh no, soba is really good for diets, I don't think I've heard it making anyone fat." Japan said. I sweat dropped. Japan could never tell when I was flirting with him. Although I did find it a bit adorable.

After they were done eating, Japan strongly offered to do the dishes. I couldn't stop him because he has done this many times whether we were at his house or mine. "I like the time we've been spending together," Japan said without looking up from the dishes. "We should do this again soon."

Now was my chance. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his thin waist. He jumped slightly in surprise and turned his head to try and look at me. I buried my nose in his dark raven hair as it tickled my face. "Yes, I agree."

Japan turned around to face me. "G-greece-san. What are you-" I stopped him with a finger place gently upon his lips. Japan's cheeks were now fairly rosy against his pale complexion.

"Japan, I think…I have fallen in love with you…" I said slowly as I inched closer. Japan's face reddened even more. "You are just so amazing." I brushed some strands of hair from his face and leaned down. I didn't want to wait for his reply. I gently pressed my lips to his and intended to deepen it. Japan gripped my shoulders.

I slid my hands down to his cute behind which made the elder gasp. I took that chance to slide my tongue inside. Japan's hands moved from my shoulders to my chest and began to push gently. "G-greece-san…please…t-too much…" he tried to say through the kiss. I squeezed his behind firmly. Japan shivered.

His lips were so delicious. And his tongue tasted of salty tuna. I wanted more of him. I was so distracted by the kiss that I hadn't noticed Japan's struggles. He was pushing against my chest and his body turned and moved as if he were trying to get out of my grasp. "Greece-s-san! Stop… I said stop!"

The next thing I knew, Japan's knee connected to my groin. I crumpled to my knees with my hands over my crotch and groaned heavily with pain. I fell over on my side.

"I am so sorry Greece-san!" Japan kneeled down beside me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I didn't mean to do that, but you were going too fast for me! Please understand I am not rejecting you. You were just overwhelming me!" he explained quickly.

"That's…that's good to hear…" I rasped. "I'm sorry…"

"Come on, let me help you." Japan helped me stand and made our way to the living room couch. "Again, I am so very sorry." He apologized.

"No, I should apologize for doing that so suddenly." I chuckled. "Do you still want to try again? I promise I'll go slower."

Japan shook his head. "I would love to be with you romantically, but I don't think I'm ready to take such big steps so quickly." He said with blush still lingering on his face. "I think I love you too…" he said timidly.

"It's ok if you want to take it slow. We don't have to do it tonight." I sighed trying not to show my disappointment. But I can wait; I'm not an impatient person. And plus it's _Kiku_. I wouldn't want to force him to do things immediately.

"I'm glad you understand. I haven't been with someone in so long. I never really thought anyone would be willing to be with someone like me. Especially considering someone of my advanced age." Japan said as he twiddled his fingers self-consciously.

"Japan, you are the most beautiful, most talented cat lover I've ever met. Not many people share my love of felines quite like you do. I'm defiantly sure it was love at first sight." I told him as I sat up. "You're just so amazing…" I cupped his face and moved closer to those waiting lips of his.

Japan moved back avoiding my kiss and put a hand on my chest. "N-not yet." Japan was so cute. I could just eat him up right then and there. "It's still too embarrassing."

I wrapped my arms around him and brought him in for a hug. "Oh god Kiku, don't tease me like this." I whispered close to his ear. "Let me make love to you tonight."

"T-tonight?"

"Let me show you how much I love you." I slipped my fingers into the casual yukata he wore. Japan gripped my arm in objection.

"N-no, not that yet. It is too soon!" he protested as his face was as red as a strawberry. "I'm defiantly not near being mentally prepared to even consider that."

I pulled away considering his words. "I guess that's understandable. I'll wait for you then."

"Of course. And maybe, within a month or two…" I nearly choked on my own breath. Did I just hear right?

"A…month?" I managed to say. A whole month with no sex? I can't even have it with Japan? Is this some kind of punishment? It's taking away one of the two things I love in life. Sex and cats.

"Or maybe even longer…I'm not sure…" He shifted uncomfortably in his spot.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked. I looked at me with a face full of embarrassment then shook his head. "What can I do?" I asked. Japan was silent for a second then held out his hand.

"We can hold hands." He told me. _Ok, I'll play along._ I thought as I happily took his hand. I sat there for a moment with cats jumping on the couch eventually lying on our laps. I glanced over at Japan who was smiling soft and contently. I could not help but smile as well from how happy this made him.

I loved him so much it almost hurt. If he was happy then I'm happy. I would gladly give up anything just to be with him forever.

* * *

I plopped down on the couch with a sigh. I wanted to take a nap, but some mysterious force was keeping me awake. My head was filled with thoughts of Japan and it's been like this for the past few weeks. Three weeks to be exact. I had just come from a date I had with Japan. I visited his place and went to one of his famous kitty cafés which I think was the greatest invention since anything ever.

We've gone on many dates like this and I was blessed with the occasional kiss on the cheek, hug or if I was lucky, a smooch on the lips.

I was fine with this since it made Japan so happy. But it did kind of force me to get reacquainted with my hand many times. This is probably one of the longest times I've ever gone without sex. I don't think it bothered me that much, but some small part of my mind was telling me that I did have a bit of a problem with it.

"Are you here again? You know, when I said you can come over anytime I didn't mean _all the time._" Turkey stood over me with his arms cross over his chest. I turned around facing the back of the couch so I didn't have to look at him.

"Leave me alone, Sadik."

"You're in _my _house Jerkucles! You have been coming over here frequently for the past three weeks and you don't even talk to me! Are you upset or something?"

"I'm not upset. Why would you think that?" I stared daggers at him.

"Because you always laze around my house when you're upset. All you do act like a bum and eat my food and you don't say anything about it." Turkey complained. "Did one of your cats get ran over again?"

"I'm not upset. I'm quite happy actually. Japan and I are dating now." I said almost in a mocking voice because I knew how much Turkey shared the same feelings for Japan. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Turkey's jaw dropping.

"You got to him first? Why did Japan choose _your _cat loving ass?" Turkey pulled up a chair and sat in it backwards. "I guess I should have seen this coming. _I _would have been a much better choice though."

"You're just jealous."

"Whatever man. So, what's it like hitting that fine Asian tail?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know. And plus we haven't even done that yet." I said. Turkey stood there for a second then burst out laughing. I scowled deeply at him.

"Hahah! Are you kidding me? You? Hahaha! You've been dating for three weeks and you've done _nothing_? This is the greatest day of my life!" he laughed gripping his sides.

"We haven't done _nothing_! We go on dates! We hold hands and hug and stuff!" I defended haughtily. This just made Turkey laugh even harder. I felt my face begin to burn with color.

"Man, he has you on a leash Heracles."

"That's not true! Japan says he just isn't ready for that kind of thing." I protested.

"Oh like I've never hear _that _one before. If you guys aren't bumping uglies already than he obviously wants nothing more than to be your friend." He said. "See, if it was _me _on the other hand; I would gotten Japan in bed a long time ago."

"Bull shit Turkey, I'm going to force him to have sex with me unlike you! I'm more refine than you."

"Says the one who has more sex than France. Oh wait, not anymore, pff!"

* * *

**So, how was that? It wasn't too awful was it? This won't be a long running fic, probably just two more chapters. Please review! [6w6]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hurray for quick update, I don't want to keep anyone waiting now do I? It's kind of weird referring to the name of this fic but that's ok! Please enjoy!**

**This fic is M rated. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Chapter 2: What do you mean?

I groaned silently as my hand reached into my pants. I was lying on my side trying to get into a more comfortable position. I closed my eyes as I began to pump myself continuously. I was still working on wrapping my head around the fact that I can't have sex with anyone except Japan, but what am I suppose to do when not even he wants to do it.

The strokes made by my hand sped up as I remembered the day Japan and I spent together earlier that day.

**Flashback:**

_Japan and I were sitting outside of his house as we had come back from a dinner date. Japan sat next to me as we both looked towards his beautiful garden. Today Japan was wearing a rather thin yukata that was noticeably open in the front revealing his thin pale chest._

_ "This is quite a beautiful sunset we have today. The sun is almost red." Japan said as he gazed up at the sky. I shrugged my shoulders looking unimpressed._

_ "Eh, it's alright. But I think the most beautiful thing I'm staring at is you, Kiku." I said as I used the Nation's real name. The elder blushed and tried to say something, but it came out incoherent. It sounded something like: "Don't say things like that" or "Your embarrassing" I couldn't help but smile softly. It was so cute when he's flustered like this._

_ I moved closer to him until our shoulders touched. I laced my fingers with his. The moment Japan looked over at me I took the chance to cup his face in hand and pull him in for a soft kiss. He flinched and went wide eyed. This was a normal reaction whenever I kissed him, but this time was different. Japan closed his eyes and pushed back a little._

_ I took that as an invitation to go further. I tilted my head and dipped into his mouth slightly. Japan gasped which gave me entrance to his moist cavern._

_ What surprised me even more was when the raven timidly put his arms around my shoulders and pulled me closer. He shook like a leaf as his arms receded a few times, but always held onto me. I leaned us back so that I pressed his back to the floor._

_ I got too excited as I detached from his mouth and attacked his creamy neck. Japan squeezed my shoulders. "Ngh…H-heracles-san…w-we can stop now…" he groaned. I didn't stop as I thought incredulously to myself. _He has got to be joking. _I thought._

_ Japan slid from under my grasped with much effort. "I…I think that's enough for today…" he panted. He wiped a bit of drool from his chin as his cheeks were filled with color. I frowned as I sat up feeling the annoying strain in the front of my pants. I was so close…_

**Flashback end:**

I panted roughly as my hand went fast across my length. I fantasized about what we could have done if we had continued. He and I could have done it right there in his garden. Then wind whistling by as I'd pound into his tight heat. He'd moan out my named and scratch down my back.

"G-god dammit Kiku…" I groaned as I sat up a bit thrusting into my hand. I finally came into my hand feeling my orgasm ripple through me. I heaved a sigh and collapsed back onto my bed. I lifted my hand to look at the cum smeared on it.

Masturbation was never as good as the real thing. But that was probably the best I've ever gotten out of touching myself. I sighed again as I sat up.

I went to the bathroom to wash my hands and felt the familiar touch of furry pelts against my ankles. I dried my hands and knelt down to pet them. They purred and meowed lovingly at me. I smiled contently.

I went into the kitchen and spotted one of my cats staring at a hole in the wall. The cat stared at it intently as it he was trying to move it with his mind. His tail twitched slightly back and forth. I sat on the floor to observe from a far. The cat didn't even blink as it stared at the hole. I sat for almost a half an hour watching as I fell asleep a few times. Every time I looked up again I'd see the cat still staring without any outside distraction.

Suddenly, a little nose popped out of the hole. It sniffed cautiously at the floor taking small steps. It was a tiny mouse that was no bigger than a golf ball. The mouse wasn't even fully out the hole when the cat pounced. The cat attacked too early as the mouse quickly darted back into the hole. Kitty lashed his tail furiously in frustration.

_It's alright; you can try again next time. _I thought as I fell asleep. This was a deeper sleep as I slept through the entire night. I woke up to the light streaming through the windows in the kitchen. I looked around realizing that I fell asleep here last night.

I was fixing to stand when I saw the same kitty watching the same hole in the wall again. I glanced into the living room to see the other cats snoozing on their scratching posts or beds. _Has he been sitting there all night?_ I thought in amazement.

Twenty minutes passed until another nose poked out. The mouse took slow and timid steps onto the floor. This one was a lot bigger than the last one. It was fully out of the hole, but the cat did not budge. It wasn't until the mouse was at least a foot away from the hole before kitty pounced. The mouse didn't see it coming as kitty made a swift kill.

Kitty's head was held high as he carried it to the living room. I thought for a moment about what I just saw. The cat was unsuccessful the first time because he jumped too early. The next time was victorious because he waited for the prey to come to _him. _That's it! I almost stood in realization.

"Kiku Honda, soon you will be mine." I declared.

* * *

(Japan POV)

"Japan would you pass me those herbs over there? Thank you." I watched quietly as England mixed a lot of random items in a pot. I was at his home because I was on vacation. I decided to go to England's house because it was a good chance to talk to old friends again.

"You know, poisoning America-san won't work you know." I said looking back on the things England has tried to do in the past. England snapped his head up and turned to me with an offended expression on his face.

"I know that! And plus I'm not making poison! It's my dinner!" he said. I looked in confusion at the questionable ingredients on the counter.

"Um…of course, pardon me." I said simply. England hummed as he stirred his pot.

"So Japan, I heard you were dating Greece now." He said suddenly. My heart skipped a beat.

"H-how did you know?"

"Italy told me." He said simply. I had remembered that I told Germany and Italy about my being with Greece. Leave it to Feliciano to spill the beans to everybody. I began to twiddle my thumbs self-consciously.

"Yes, we are together. It's been about three and a half weeks." I said as color spread across my cheeks. England smiled at my bashfulness.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so coy. I never really thought you'd be the one to date someone like Greece. He must ask for sex all the time."

"Kind of." I muttered. England put a hand on my shoulder and smiled shiftily.

"So is Greece as good in bed as they say? Go on; give me all the juicy details. Don't skip out on the kinky ones too. We can keep it between us if your hesitant." He pressed. My face probably resembled a tomato by now.

"Well, actually we haven't had such affairs yet." I said quietly. England looked at me incredulously.

"You're joking right? It's been three weeks; you should have at least tousled the sheets at least once or twice. Did you at least give him a good wanking to keep him satisfied?"

I shook my head slowly. "I guess the most we've done is kiss…" I said. England drew his abnormally thick eyebrows together in confusion. He turned back to grind some herbs with a mortar and pestle.

"…Well that's not good." He said. I looked up at the blonde wondering what he meant. What wasn't good? "It's kind of important to keep you're spouses satisfied or it won't end up good." He said as he twisted his wrists with his hand gripping the pestle.

"What do you mean England-san? I think Greece-san and I have quite a healthy relationship. I do not understand." I told him. England gave me a brief sympathetic look.

"To tell you the truth Kiku, guys can be real shitty sometimes. I mean they'll have you sitting by the phone waiting for hours for them to call until they finally work up the nerve for them to ask you out." England began to grind the herbs a little harder than necessary. His voice began to rise as well. "Everything all fine and dandy until you refuse to _give _what they _want!" _England was literally hitting the pestle to the mortar with every word emphasized. "Then they have the _gall to cheat on you with your best friend's brother!" _England gripped the pestle so hard that the solid stone broke in half. "Dammit! Fucking sh-" England cursed.

I watched the whole time, getting a little scared. "Is…is that what happened to you and-"

"Don't." England raised a finger. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down then smiled politely even though he looked irritated by his own words. "Now…What I mean is…You have to do your part as a lover. I'm not saying you should throw yourself at him all the time, but at least enough to keep him sated. If you don't, they might look for someone _else _to do it."

"Y-you're wrong, Greece-san would never cheat on me." I proclaimed.

"You don't know that. Especially from a guy like Greece. The bloke puts out more than France and that's saying something. Two weeks is a long time without sex for him. It would be a miracle if he _wasn't _cheating on you."

"…No, I still don't believe…"

"Listen, do you know where he is right now?"

"…"

"Do you?" England made me jump a little. I was trying to think. Usually Greece is at his house, or at his mother's ruins or maybe at a pet shelter somewhere. I did exactly know his location as we speak. I shook my head shamefully. "Look for the signs Kiku. Does he say 'I'm busy' when you call him?"

I shook my head quickly. Greece always had time for me.

"Go ahead, call him now. Ask him where he is right now." England gestured to wear my cell phone sat on the counter. I pushed my index fingers together.

"I…don't want to bother him…" I mumbled. England picked up my phone and handed it to me. I took it seeing how I couldn't escape the situation. I looked at my phone a bit scared since England told me this. I took a deep breath and clicked.

* * *

(Greece POV)

I sneezed as dust wafted into my senses. I tried carrying the boxes down from the attack of Miss Hungary's house. She had called me earlier saying how she needs help remodeling and needs all the help she can get. Prussia, Austria, Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain and Turkey were here since I dragged him along with me. Hungary and Italy were just sitting and watching us work while they ate cheese puffs.

"Oi! I thought we were helping, not doing you dirty work!" Prussia exclaimed as he set a box down roughly.

"I shouldn't hear complaints from someone who owes me money." She sang. Prussia gritted his teeth angrily. Germany came up behind him and placed a box on his head.

"Get to work slacker." He said. I went back upstairs to get the remainder of the boxes. As I pulled one out I felt my pocket vibrate. I took it out and saw that it was Japan. I answered it.

"Hello?" I heard a sigh over the line before he spoke.

"Greece-san?"

"Yeah?"

"…I just…" Japan was speaking a little too quietly and he paused a lot. I almost couldn't hear him. "I just wanted…to ask…where-"

"Greece~ I made koolade~!" Hungary came up the stairs. I jumped a little.

"Uh, sorry Japan. I'm kind of busy right now, I'll talk to you later, bye." I put away my phone before Hungary came up. If she saw my phone out she'd probably want to look at it. She had already looked at all of embarrassing photos in _Prussia's_ cell phone.

* * *

(Japan POV)

I stared at the end screen on my phone with disbelief. England had me put it on speaker so that he could listen as well. "There…there was a woman's voice in the background…" I said depressingly. England tsked.

"That's how it all starts. Don't be surprised." He said rubbing my shoulder. I felt tears prick my eyes as I wasn't fast enough to hold them in. I wiped them away from my eyes. "Aw, don't cry, Japan!" England grabbed both my shoulders. This made more tears come out. "Jesus, I didn't mean to make you cry." England grabbed a tissue box.

"H-how could he…" I sniffed as a wiped my eyes with the tissue. "He said he loved me…" I was starting to spiral deeper into sadness.

"Japan, look me in the eye." England ordered. "It's not the end of the world ok. Besides that's only one sign. It could be something completely different. Like if he hasn't advanced you physically at all or if he's distant. Look for those signs too. Also if he begins to lie to you for no apparent reason. You are not in the red zone yet." He said.

I looked down. I sighed trying to calm down. All of a sudden I felt silly for thinking such things. I shouldn't be suspicious or clingy.

I mentally shook my head. Like England said, I'm not in the red zone. Besides, Greece has never done any of those other things and he never will…will he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I know how much you've all been waiting for the new chapter so here it is! I know not to keep an audience waiting!...Well most of the time. [6w6] Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: I refuse

(Japan POV)

"So what do you want to watch? Does anything interest you?" Greece asked me. I watched as he sifted the pile of DVDs. Greece had invited me over to his house for a movie night. I gladly excepted as I tried my best to forget about what England said.

"I guess I'd watch anything you'd pick. Although I would prefer sci-fi." I told him. Greece chuckled. It made my heart flutter. I find myself falling for Heracles more and more every day. If he hadn't confessed first I never would have because I was too afraid to express my feelings.

When we finally decided on a movie we settled down in front of the TV and watched in silence. As we watched I glanced over at Greece a few times. As if I expected something from him, but nothing came

Greece hasn't been touching me as much as he usually does. I mean, I'd always tell him to stop but so far he hasn't even made an attempt. I was sitting merely inches away from him and Greece hasn't so much as held my hand.

Suddenly England's words came into my mind. _Pay attention if he has not been advancing you physically anymore…_ My heart skipped a beat. I began to shift uncomfortably hoping that he'd at least touch my hand or even put his hand on my leg like he usually does.

"Japan?" Greece's voice made me jump a bit. "Are you ok? The movie isn't too scary is it?" he asked.

"N-no I'm fine. I just need to get a glass of water." I got up from my seat. And made my way to the kitchen,

"Do you want me to pause it?" He called after me.

"It's ok, you can keep watching." I said. Greece shrugged and turned back to the movie. When I got to the kitchen, my hands shook as I filled a glass with tap. I never thought I'd actually start _wanting _Greece to touch me inappropriately. I was feeling desperate as the seeds of mistrust had been sewn into my mind. I was probably just being crazy. Greece would never cheat on me. Those were the words that I kept repeating to myself to try and make me believe. It wasn't working very well.

I caught the sight of an open door outside of the kitchen entrance. It was Greece's room. I don't think I've actually been in there before. I began to wonder. I glanced back at Greece's form on the couch. His eyes remained glued to the TV, but I couldn't really tell. He might have been asleep.

I took a deep breath and snuck into his bedroom. I flicked on a lamp so I could see. Thankfully Greece's room was nowhere near the living room so there was no chance of him seeing a light.

I remembered talking with England earlier:

"_If you get the chance, try searching his room. You could find all sorts of evidence of a disloyal boyfriend." He told me._

_ "Wouldn't that be invading someone's privacy?"_

_ "It's either you or him. You deserve to know if he has some skeletons in the closet._

_ "Greece is a murderer too!?"_

_ "No! It's an expression for hiding secrets! Look for anything like perfume smelling clothes, or jewelry. It's harder to tell if it's a guy he's with. It's very important for you to do this."_

I gulped as I looked around the surprisingly organized room. The only thing unkempt was his bed. Greece probably doesn't bother making it. There were many cat scratching posts with happily snoozing cats on them.

There wasn't anything other than a few books on his nightstand and I was afraid to look in the drawers. The first drawer had more books; the second had a naughty magazine with both male and female persuasions. The third drawer, I opened then closed immediately. My face was as red as the dot on my flag.

I decided to move to his dresser below the mirror on the wall. There were things like cat toys and cologne. I sniffed it and it smelled of him. My heart stopped when I saw a lip gloss container in the shape of a seashell. It was undoubtedly for female use.

I felt tears prick my eyes. There must be some kind of mistake; there could be a logical explanation for this. I tried telling myself. I heard my name being called making me perk up. I immediately turned off the light and left his room. If found Greece looking around in the kitchen. "Kiku, there you are. Where did you go?"

"Ano…to the bathroom." I lied. I absolutely hated lying to him, but I didn't want to bring anything up.

"Oh, cause the movie ended." He said with his normal lazy voice. I was taking a brief moment in my mind to consider what I should do next and if I should really do it or not.

"G-greece-san." I said shyly as I continued to think it over, not sure if I should actually say it. I took a few steps forward. "I th-think I…want to…" my face was burning. I could feel my heart going a mile a second. I put my hands on his chest that was barely covered by his half open dress shirt. "I w-want to…do _it._" I managed to say. Greece's eyes widened a bit.

"You want to have sex?" he asked bluntly.

"Don't say it out loud!" I blushed furiously. The world was a blur as I felt Greece hoist me over his shoulder. I yelped in an unmanly fashion. "Greece-san, p-put me down!" I gasped. He carried me to his room and set me down on the bed. He crawled until he hovered over me. My heart refused to quit.

"I've waited so long for this." He growled as he leaned down to capture my lips. I tried my best to kiss back even knowing what was to come soon. His tongue didn't hesitate to explore my mouth as I timidly tried to do this same. I was already beginning to pant.

We parted for air then Greece's mouth went to my neck. I tried to give him as much room as possible as he kissed and sucked. I couldn't help but moan out from this. I was too distracted for I did not notice his hand traveling down to my crotch area.

I gripped his forearm as he palmed my groin. I felt myself harden under his touch. _I have to do this. I have to do this._ I continuously told myself. Greece is so big and demanding. I couldn't keep up with him.

He slipped himself in between my legs and leaned down to claim my lips once again. He ground his pelvis vigorously into mine. My whole body shook and my senses were overloading. I gripped his shoulders tightly feeling his hand slip up my shirt and messaged my hips with his thumbs.

I stifled a moan through our kiss. When our lips disconnected, I gasped for air. My head connected with the pillow as I took a moment to catch my breath. It took me a moment before I realized that Greece had stopped. I opened my eyes to see a look of concern on his face. "Are you sure your ready for this Kiku? You're shaking like a leaf. We could…we could stop, if you-"

"N-no, I'm fine! Honestly," I sat up bringing my hands to my shirt as I began to unbutton it. "I-I really want this." I was looking down, not meeting his gaze.

"Your hands are shaking." he pointed out. I looked up at him. Despite his words, Greece was giving me a lustful look as if he was going to devour me right now. I looked back down in embarrassment. Greece put a hand on mine. "It's ok, we don't have to do it today. I don't want you to feel obligated." He said._ But that's exactly how I feel! _I shouted in my mind.

If I don't have sex with him now then he might go and cheat with someone else if he hadn't already. I wanted to cry. I could feel the weight of mistrust on my shoulders. I just didn't know what to do. "I-I'll do better next time." I said. I am so stupid.

* * *

(Greece POV)

I laid face down on my bed trying to gather my thoughts. Japan left earlier leaving me to scold myself for doing what I did. _He was practically begging for it. He was in fact!_ One part of my conscience said. _He obviously wasn't into it at all. Reading body language is important. _The other side of my conscience said.

It was basically my 'good and bad' conscience arguing and my bad conscience almost got the best of me. I was literally this close to calling Japan and tell him to get his sweet ass back over here.

I wondered if I kept my face in this pillow long enough I'd suffocate myself and die. I'm sure I'll get blue balls before that happens anyway. I really needed to rub one off because of what happened today. Love is a complete bitch you know.

* * *

(Japan POV)

It was the morning after I left Greece's house last night. I was quietly sulking about what happened while I comfortably lay underneath my kotatsu with my chin resting on a small pillow on the floor.

I sighed then pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open. I called England. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hello, England-san."

"_Is everything alright Japan? You sound a troubled. Is it Greece?"_ he asked hastily. It made me a little happy to hear England's concern for my situation.

"…kind of." I said quietly. "Yesterday I found a small case of lip gloss on his dresser." I told him. England gasped.

_"No way! Did you confront him about it?"_

"N-no…"

_"Japan, that was probably the best time to rat him out! Listen, If you see things like that you must demand an explanation."_

"I don't think I have it in me. I really don't want to believe that he's cheating on me, but everything you've said so far is true. He hasn't even been touching me as much as he use to." I felt my eyes burn with tears as I spoke. "I even was willing to give myself to him last night, but not even then…did he…w-want to…" My tears began to fall. I tried to wipe them away. "I must be repulsive or something…" I sniffed. I didn't want to imagine Heracles with a stunningly beautiful woman that I could compare to in the slightest.

_"Do not say that Kiku, you are most certainly not repulsive! If anything, he's the one who's missing out! I'd break up with him if I were you."_

"But I…love him…" I mumbled. I wasn't sure if England heard me or not. "I don't want to lose him Arthur-san. I think I actually am in love with him." I told him.

_"You should go over there right now and voice our suspicions. If you really feel this way you have to tell him. Make him understand how much he means to you."_

I wiped my eyes some more. "I guess you're right. Should I call him now?"

_"No, go to his house without calling. Se if you can catch him in the act. Matter of fact, do it later on so there's a better chance that he's with someone else. If you do catch him, raise hell."_

"But if I do then I might just break down and cry. I don't think I could yell at anyone, or even get mad."

_"Trust me, you will."_ England said. I thought about this for a moment. I guess I would be a little mad at him if I caught him being ill faithful. But half of me still wanted to be oblivious because I didn't want complications. I especially didn't want us to break up.

I waited until I was sure it was the afternoon at Greece's house which is usually the time when he's actually awake. I nearly forgot that the time zones were different. It wasn't long until I was standing at his door step. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

* * *

**A little earlier:**

(Greece POV)

"You're making it wrong."

"Shut up, I know how to make hot cocoa." I snapped at Turkey who was sitting idly in my kitchen. I don't even remember inviting him, but he's here anyway. I hate how he's always a back seat cooker at my house. Just because he was part of the 'gourmet trio' with France and China.

"It's better to put cream instead of milk." He said.

"Fine, I'll put cream in it." I grumbled. He smiled approvingly.

"So, how's the boring relationship with you and Japan?" Turkey teased. I frowned at him as I brought him his mug.

"Shut up, we don't have a boring relationship. I really don't care if we don't have sex, I should be happy that I'm with him at all. This way no one else can have him. That means he's _off limits._" I emphasized at Turkey.

"I still think you're a pussy for not claiming him yet. He probably wont even give you the time of day because your such a goddamn asshole."

I purposely spilled my cocoa on his shirt. "Oops." I said sarcastically. Turkey gasped and stood up. He angrily examined his now ruined shirt then flung the contents of his mug at me. "Oh, real mature."

"You started it." He huffed as he pulled off his shirt. "Now I have to wash this before the stain sets. Let me use your washing machine." He said as he took off his mask as well. I also pulled off my shirt.

"Whatever, I need to wash mines anyway." I said. While Turkey and I threw out shirts in the wash, I heard a knock at the door. I was confused because I don't think I invited anyone over today. "Hm, I wonder who that could be."

* * *

(Japan POV)

I waited as my heart began to palpitate faster. It wasn't long before Greece answered the door. "Japan? What are you doing here? Did we have something planed today?" he asked in confusion. I barely listened as I noticed that he was shirtless.

"I-I was just dropping by-"

"Heracles, who's at the door?" Turkey came up behind Greece and put his arm around his shoulder. He was also shirtless. "Oh, hey Kiku. I didn't know, you were comin'" he smirked looking at me up and down.

I didn't know what it was but something in me snapped. "You're cheating on me with Turkey?!" I questioned Greece as I pushed him a little.

"What?!"

"Don't lie to me Heracles! I know what you've been up to! Don't think I'm that oblivious!" I raised my voice. Greece's expression was completely puzzled.

"What are you talking about, I never cheated on you."

"Well, it looks like you guys have some stuff to sort out, so I'm going. I'm coming back for my shirt later." Turkey was out the door with one of Greece's shirts in his hand. It looked like he was going to stop him, but I pushed him again.

"Turkey obviously seems like a better lover than me!" Tears began to fall from my eyes. "I can't believe you, Heracles! I thought you were one!" I hit him on the chest a few times before I covered my eyes and sobbed.

"Kiku, what on earth are you-"

"Save it Mr. Karpusi! We're through!" I tried to turn and leave but Greece's arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me over his shoulder. "Let go of me! Put me down this instant!" I struggled, but Greece carried me with little effort to his bedroom.

He plopped me unceremoniously down on the bed. "Ok Japan, please tell me what you spouting on about." Greece said tiredly.

"I-I know you've been sneaking around!" I claimed. "I…I called you the other day when I was at England-san's house. I heard a girl in the background."

"What? What do you mean-? Oh…you mean when I was at Hungary's house."

"You were with _Hungary-san?_"

"I was helping her remodel her home."

"I don't believe you."

"Germany and Italy were there too! That can't be the only reason why you think I'm cheating on you." He said. _Well, they did mention that at some point. _

"But-but I found women's lip gloss on your dresser." I pointed to the very same dresser I found it on. Greece went over to it and picked up the offending object and held it up.

"You mean this? It's my mother's." he said. I was immediately taken aback. I never considered that. I immediately began to feel extremely silly. Greece traveled back to the bed and crawled up to me and cupped my face in hand.

"What on earth gave you the idea that I was cheating on you?" he asked. _England._ I thought. I should have known better than to listen to him. I was going to have to talk to him later. "I'm not _that _untrustworthy." Greece pouted.

"I-I guess you're right. I shouldn't have been so over protective. But I just want to know, why you haven't been giving me as much attention as you usually do lately. I know I've been rejecting your touches, but ever since you stopped I sort of…missed it." I said hesitantly. Greece stroked my cheek.

"Well initially I believed that I should stop harrassing you before I drive you away, but why haven't you said anything? I would have gladly done something about it." He said. I blushed deeply.

"N-no…I couldn't have possibly…" I didn't finish my sentence before Greece pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and let him press my back to the bed. I was adventurous enough to deepen the kiss first then wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I then remembered something at that moment. "H-hold on Greece-san."

"Hm?" he kissed around my jaw and cheek.

"What were you doing with Turkey-san?" I asked trying not to sound too suspicious. Greece huffed comically.

"I guess it was my fault for splashing hot cocoa on him. I promise you, Turkey is the _last_ person I'd try to get physical with unless you count violence." He chuckled.

"I'm glad. I love you, Heracles-san."

"Do you think we can...you know…"

"No."

* * *

**There will be one last chapter after this! Look out for it! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys did ya miss me? Hehe jk. Sorry for such a long hiatus, but yes, this is the last chapter! It's what everyone has been waiting for! ;)**

**Warning: The content in this chapter might not be suitable for some viewers. Viewer digression is advised.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Finale

It's been a little over a few weeks since everything was sorted out between Greece and me. I couldn't be happier, but I was still slightly overprotective. The only one who could tell when I was acting like that was Greece. He would put a hand on my head and ruffle my hair.

Today I was paying England a visit.

"Good evening Japan, how's everything since we last spoke?" he asked when we sat in his living room with fresh made tea. I sat calmly with my hands folded over my lap.

"Everything's fine." I said simply.

"That's good. How's Greece? Did you talk to him? Did anything interesting happen?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing very interesting happened. Although I did confront him like you told me to." I paused to take a sip of tea. I chuckled a bit. England waited patiently as I continued. "I was very relieved when he told me that he wasn't cheating on me. I felt silly when he debunked my suspicions on him." I chuckled.

"Really? That's actually really good. Are you sure he was telling the truth?" England said wide eyed. I nodded.

"It's true, he said it was hard abstaining from sex but he said he'd never dream of cheating on me." I began to blush. "He told me he loved me."

England laughed and nervously rubbed the back of his head. "That is truly fine to hear. I guess you could blame me for making you so overprotective. I was only looking after your safety after all. You aren't cross with me are you?"

"No, I could never be mad at you England-san. I fully appreciate you looking out for me though." I said as I got up. England looked at me with confusion.

"Where are you going? You aren't leaving so soon are you?" he asked.

"Oh I almost forgot to tell you. Invited America-san over." I told him. "I wouldn't want to interrupt."

"America? Why did you invite him? And what would you be interrupting?" England questioned with slowly rising panic. As if on cue, they heard the door to the front door open.

"Yo, England dude!" America's voice rang through the hall. England's face was near to horror. "Thanks for calling me up Japan!" he said as he came in the living room.

"I'll see you on a later date, England." I said on my way out. "Oh, and have fun. He's all yours America." I winked.

"Right!" America saluted then went over to England.

"Wait! What is the meaning of this!? I thought you said you weren't mad! Japan, don't do this! Put me down you brutish ox!" England yelled as he was being carried off over America's shoulder. I left with a satisfied smile on my face.

* * *

I waited patiently at China's front door after I rung his door. Last week he and I planned to have tea together since we don't see each other often these days. I rang the bell twice wondering if he was even home.

The door was finally opened by a tired looking China. "Oh, hello Japan. What are you doing here?" he asked. It looked as if he had just woken up.

"Don't you remember? We planned to have tea together. I guess I should have called before I came. Is everything alright? I can come back another time if you li-"

"Oh, no everything fine! Please come in aru." China said pulling on a happy face as he offered for me to come inside. He chuckled nervously. "I guess I'm getting so old that I'm starting to forget things aru." he said.

"I know exactly how you feel. I know I am not as old as you are, but I can be considered ancient according to Italy." I said smiling warmly. It's been a long time since China and I have sat down with tea and chatted.

"Now I remember," China said suddenly. "I wanted to ask you about Greece. He's your new boyfriend right?" he inquired. I felt my face heat up slightly.

"Well, we've been dating almost two months now." I said timidly.

"When you first told me about him I was a little surprised aru. I mean, I saw it coming, but I never thought it would actually happen. How is he? Does he treat you right aru?"

"Yes he does. I'm very happy with him" I said as shifted shyly. "I guess you could say he's my soul mate." I giggled. China clasped his hands on his face and squealed.

"How cute! I'm so jealous! I wish I had a relationship like that." He said he patted my shoulder proudly.

"Really? When was the last time you've been in a relationship?" I asked. China straightened at the question.

"W-well, you see. I-" Before China could say anything Someone stepped into the living area. At first I didn't recognize who it was until he spoke.

"Yao-yao, I woke up and you weren't there. Oh, you have company." It was none other than Russia. He was also shirtless. China stood up immediately and tried pushing him out of the room.

"Aiyaa! Ivan, get back up stairs aru!" China whispered furiously. "I'll be right back just wait for me!"

I felt very awkward as I sipped my tea quietly. China sat back down on the couch and brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "So…where were we?"

"Ano…you and Russia?" I said rather than asked. A bright blush spread across China's face. He waved his hands frantically trying to dismiss it.

"It's not like that aru! I swear! W-we're not-I mean we are but-"  
"It's ok China-san. I won't pry." I told him. China took a small sigh of relief.

"I wanted to talk and gossip about _your_ sex life not mine. I almost feel sorry for you Japan. Guessing from the type of guy Greece is; he must not give you a break whenever you two are alone. I know that polar bear upstairs doesn't let me get any shut eye." China huffed as he took a sip of tea.

"Well actually Greece-san and I have never interacted in that…way." I said tip toeing around my point. China almost choked on his tea.

"Really? Not even once? I'm very surprised at this. Is it because your avoiding it or something aru?" He said. How does China know me so well? It was weird.

"You see…It's not that…I'm just kind of scared…" I said quietly. "I've never actually done…that…with another man." I told him. It was true. It wasn't like I was a virgin. I just have never been with a man before. Other nations have tried and failed as well when it came to courting me. China nodded sympathetically.

"It's completely natural to have these fears aru. I know you've probably heard this many times before, but it's not as bad as you make it out to be. Sex with a man is not very different than sex with a woman except you are more than likely being the one penetrated. If Greece loves as much as you say he does than he'd take care of you the entire time. He'd never want you to feel uncomfortable."

I marveled at how wise China could be sometimes. How could I have not realized this? "…your right ni-san. I have been keeping him waiting long enough. I guess that makes me a bad boyfriend, huh." I shrugged. China put his hand on my shoulder.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up about it. One day you'll look back on this and laugh." He smiled warmly at me.

"Yao~, I'm hungry~" a whine came from Russia who was peeking from the hall. China groaned.

* * *

I laid sprawled out in my tatami room in a comfortable manner hugging a big cute stuffed animal that was a makeshift pillow. I didn't know what to do. It's not like I haven't thought about it. I really did want to take the next step with Greece, I really did! But it was just too complicated to explain why I _couldn't._

I sighed deeply for the twentieth time that day. I whipped out my phone. I needed to talk to someone who could possibly help me right now. I knew just the person.

_"Ve~ hello? Japan!" _The hyperactive country answered.

"Italy-san, I just wanted to call for a moment of your time. You aren't too busy are you?" I asked politely.

_"Of course not! I was just planning on taking a nap after my pizza lunch! It was really good, you should try it sometime!" _he said excitedly over the line.

"Yes, that does sound like a fine idea, but I just wanted some advice on something." I said shyly.

_"You want my advice? On what?"_

"You know I've been dating Greece-san for a while right? He and I haven't exactly...slept together yet. I just want to know how exactly to go about something so…intimate." I explained.

_"Oh Japan, that's an easy one! You just do it! I remember when Germany and I first did it. It took me a while to convince him that we were far enough in the relationship for us to do it. One day I dressed up in a maids outfit when he came over. Hahaha! That's something I won't be forgetting any time soon!" _Italy giggled. I blushed. _"Just be spontaneous! Trust me, both of you will have a great time!_

I thought of a scenario of how something like that would play out. I couldn't do something like that could I? I mean, if I did that than there would be no going back. Or maybe that's just what I need. Every time I've tried to do it with Greece I'd always end up changing my mind. I'm so grateful that he understands, but I just feel so awful about it. Maybe Italy has the right idea.

After a long conversation with Italy about the difference between pasta and fettuccini I set my plan in motion.

* * *

**Greece POV:**

I flipped idly through my brand new addition of Cat Fancy magazine. My boss is finally giving me a break after working me to death these past few days. I hate foreign affairs with countries that I don't like to talk to nor can relate to.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I whipped it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Japan. "Hello?" I answered lazily.

_"…er…Greece-san. I was just wondering if you were busy tonight." _Japan's voice sounded a bit nervous.

"No, I'm free. Do you want to go out somewhere?" I asked. I was feeling a bit excited to see Japan again since we've been apart longer than I felt was necessary even though it has only been a little over a week since we've last seen each other.

_"A-actually, you could just come over my house. That w-would be nice wouldn't it?"_ Japan offered. I sensed the slight stutter in his voice wondering what was wrong.

"Ok, I'll be over there in a bit." I told him. I shrugged my shoulders trying to brush off whatever it was that Japan seemed anxious about. _Eh, it's probably just my imagination._ I though.

* * *

I entered Japan's house slightly puzzled about the recent events. Japan sent me a few texts telling me that his door was open and that he was in his room. _I hope he isn't sick or anything._ I thought.

Despite Japan's home being rather larger than mine, I knew exactly where his bedroom is because I've been to his house on many occasions. Although all of which times I've never stayed long in Japan's bedroom.

"Kiku, are you in here?" I slid open the paper door. Japan sat up from his bed. I stood there wide eyed as I could not believe what I was seeing.

"W-welcome home…master." Japan said. I felt my mouth hang open a bit. Japan was sitting there wearing a practical Japanese school girl outfit. The skirt and blouse had a matching dark blue color. The skirt was really short which is what caught my eye. He also had on thigh high socks, but wasn't wearing any shoes. His hair had a tiny bow in it making him look a lot more feminine.

"Um…shouldn't you be in a maids outfit if you're calling me master?" I said after attempting to compose myself.

"I liked this one better." He answered. Japan had a slight blush on his face that made him even more desirable. "Why are you s-staring at me?"

"Why wouldn't I be staring at you, Kiku? You're beautiful. Where did you even get this?" I asked as I made my way over to him. His bed was a classic Japanese futon which was basically a thick blanket as a mattress with covers on top of it. I kneeled down and crawled until I hovered over him.

"I…just had it lying around…" I said quietly. I almost forgot that Japan was into this kind of stuff. Japan was such a closet pervert.

"Are you sure this was a good idea? Because I don't think I could stop once we start." I told him as I stared at his beautiful lips.

"E-exactly." Japan boldly wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought me down for an intense kiss. I pried myself in between his legs and pressed my hips to his. Japan gasped through the kiss. I was already extremely hard by now. I was certain that Japan knew this as well.

I slid my hands up his soft thighs to his hips underneath the skirt. I felt the fabric of the panties he had on. I didn't think I could hold out much longer, but I had to take it slower. I sat up to pull my shirt off. Japan's hands slid shyly down my torso.

I groaned as I leaned down and latched my mouth onto the junction between his neck and collar bone. Japan moaned out gripping my hair. I moved my hands to his sides and lifted up his shirt in let my thumbs slide across his nipples teasingly. The fingers in my hair tightened hair as Japan whimpered my name.

I lowered my head to take the pink bud into my mouth. My other hand traveled back down under his skirt. I couldn't help but smile when my hand slid idly across Japan's now full erection. The older country yelped as I sat up and lifted him on my lap. His hands went to my shoulders to keep himself balanced.

Both my hands gripped his bottom bringing him closer. I feverishly thrust my hips repeatedly against his in a dry humping motion. "Ahha! Herakles-sahn! Your gonna ahh…" Japan's legs shook as I felt him release on my lap. I stopped my actions and looked at him. Japan was blushing hard with embarrassment.

"You came already? We barely started." I let him slide off of my lap.

"I-I'm so sorry. It's just…It's been a while…" he panted. He was still shivering a bit and his hair got a bit mussed up. It all just made me want him more. I placed my hands on his knees and opened his legs as I settled myself between them.

"Do you want me to take it slower or do you just want to get it over with." I asked thoughtfully kissing his jaw. My hand was already up his skirt again but this time I dipped my fingers into the damp panties.

Japan gasped and shuttered as I gripped him. "I-I just want you to be gentle. This is my first time with a man." He told me. I've got to say I was a bit surprised at that, but I also felt honored.

"Don't worry; you can trust me to take care of you." I pressed my lips to his and deepened it immediately as I stroked his member back to life. With my other hand I pulled down the panties until they were at his knees.

"D-do you want me to…take them off?" he gestured by moving his legs so that they moved further down.

"Only take one leg out." I said so that I could open his legs wider. I pushed the skirt further up his mid-section as dipped my head down in between his legs and took his length into my mouth. His hand gripped my hair as he moaned loudly towards the ceiling.

"Hera-ah~!" he whined. I licked underneath his shaft and I even snaked my tongue across his tight entrance. I could feel myself losing my cool more and more. It's seems like forever since I've last done it.

I impatiently brushed my finger to his tight and inviting heat. "W-wait! I-I have something!" Japan reached underneath his pillow. He pulled out a cute little pink bottle of lube. It had the most adorable Japanese writing on it. "Maybe this will help." He handed it to me shakily. His face was still the loveliest shade of red.

I poured a generous amount onto my fingers and pressed a digit back to his entrance. His legs closed almost immediately. "It's alright Kiku, just relax." I whispered as soothingly as I could as I rubbed the inside of his thighs. Japan breathed deeply as I pressed my fingers into him.

I leaned down to press my lips to his whimpering mouth. I pushed deeper then added another finger. Japan gasped. "It h-hurts!" he shuttered. I stroked his hair soothingly. It won't be too long before I find. "Aahha~" Japan moaned and squirmed underneath me. I smiled as massaged that one spot. His legs began to shake again.

"Do you like that?" I continued to prod at it. Japan nodded furiously with an 'mmhhmm'. To see Japan like this made my own member ache. I pulled my fingers out earning a whine of protest from Japan. I unzipped my pants and pulled out my stiff erection.

I stroked myself a few times before I pulled Japan by his hips to settle in between his legs. His eyes shifted quickly from my face to my cock. His mouth was slightly open. "Ano…y-you will be gentle…right?" he asked quietly.

"Of course, Kiku. If you don't like anything I'll stop ok." I assured him. I was hoping I could even keep that promise at this point, but whatever puts Kiku's mind at ease.

I poured some of the lube onto my aching length. "I'm going in." I warned him. Japan nodded and closed his eyes.

* * *

**Japan POV:**

I felt Greece slowly push into me. He was a lot bigger than a few fingers. It stung! "S-slower please…" I whimpered out. I held onto bicep and I could feel him tense. He groaned deeply.

"Ahh…so tight," He mumbled. I tried really hard to relax but it was taking way too long for him to be all the way in. "See, the worst part is over, Kiku." He stroked my hair soothingly. Oh god he was so big I can't take it! Greece shifted his hips with a groan.

"D-don't move yet!" I whined.

"Ngh, Kiku I don't know if I…can hold out that long…" I felt him pull back and snap right back in. I gasped loudly. He pushed my legs back more so that my knees were almost pressed against my chest. He began to rock back and forth.

"Hera…" I moaned. He moved closer to kiss me tenderly on the lips. Greece's pace quickened and I could his hand stroke my manhood. I shivered breathing harder and harder every time. The more he thrust into me the more I could feel a great sensation. I bit my lip. "P-please…" I said quietly.

"Yes, Kiku?" Greece slowed down his pace considerably. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Faster…uh…please…" I urged silently. It sounded like a question as I said it. Greece groaned as he increased his pace again but harder and faster this time. In one of those thrusts that spot inside of me was hit again causing me to throw my head back and let out a noise that even surprised me.

From then on Greece pounded into that one spot that made me see stars. I felt his mouth latch onto my neck. I unintentionally scratched up his back but wasn't really aware of it at the time. So many different sensations were wrecking throughout my body.

My toes curled and my eyes closed. "Ahh, Kiku…your so good…" Greece whispered in my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head.

"N-no…I'm…I'm gonna…" Almost incoherent noises left my mouth at that point. I tried to cover my face, but Greece grabbed my wrist. He then gripped my chin in his fingers and looked at me. "D-don't look…" I begged. I felt his hand on my shaft stop moving and instead it was gripped.

"Not yet Kiku…lets come together." He said. I shook my head even more. My entire body was shivering as I needed release. My voice was out of control, but not even my moans could cover up the sound of him smacking into my over and over.

I couldn't last any longer. The tight coil in my lower abdomen finally unraveled as I came all over my legs and stomach. The skirt I was still wearing was even stained by my essence. Greece quickly followed after a few sloppy thrusts.

I just laid there panting and my bangs stuck to my forehead from the sweat. At first I didn't even notice Greece's weight on top of me, but he eventually rolled off. I cringed as I felt his member slide out of me. His hand went over to stroke my face. "Was that good for you, Kiku?" he asked.

I nodded as I moved closer to him to get more comfortable. "Oh, yes." I said sleepily. He put his arm around me.

"I'm glad. And it was defiantly worth the wait. I love you, Kiku" he said sweetly. Even now I could feel my face warm up.

"I love you too, Heracles." I told him as I drifted off into sleep.\

* * *

**Epilogue:**

The next day I stayed in bed the entire day. I couldn't move because I didn't want to move. Greece came in the room and leaned on the door frame coolly with a mug of coffee in his hand. He had a satisfied smile on his face. "I guess I should have warned you about the morning after pains, huh."

I sent him an uncharacteristically dark glare his way. He chuckled warmly. I'm glad my boyfriend's a patient guy because I don't think I'll want to do _that _again for a while.

**Again sorry for the hiatus! Thank you for reviewing, you are all beautiful people!**


End file.
